Active pixel sensor (APS) imaging devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,515. These imaging devices include an array of pixel cells, arranged in rows and columns, that convert light energy into electric signals. Each pixel includes a photodetector and one or more active transistors. The transistors typically provide amplification, read-out control and reset control, in addition to producing the electric signal output from the cell. Providing amplification at each pixel may help to reduce noise and distortion levels.
Main sources of image sensor noise include fixed pattern noise (FPN) or temporal noise. FPN may manifest as a stationary background pattern in the image which is caused by mismatches in device parameters. Temporal noise is the temporal variation in pixel output values under uniform illumination due to device noise. Row-wise temporal noise (RTN) may manifest as stripes of different intensity in an image produced by an object with uniform intensity. Both FPN and RTN may be caused by voltage fluctuations in the sensor.